


Drabble: Need

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Need

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Jace/Simon  
 **Prompt** : Taste of the Forbidden

Jace was no angel. Sure, he may look like one and be able to randomly quote any little detail from the Bible… but he was no angel. Not literally at least because they knew he had the Angel’s blood running through his veins. Angel’s with all their shining beauty and the wrath of God on their side…

That was another thing they all knew, Angel’s were forbidden.

It was that reason and the fact that Jace had Angel blood that Jace was forbidden to him.

His blood… so sweet… so tempting for Simon, that blood was the one thing he could never have again.

So, of course, that was how he found himself kneeling between Jace’s spread legs, his teeth sunk into the warm skin of Jace’s wrist. That oh so delicious blood spilling over his tongue. He hadn’t wanted to be in this position… but he hadn’t fed in days and somehow Jace knew that.

The other boy had gone to the chair in the corner of Simon’s room and sat. Before Simon could question him Jace drew his stele across his wrist. The question had died in Simon’s throat as he smelled that blood and his fangs came out so fast that they punctured his lower lip.

Simon took the steps across the room before he sank to the floor between Jace’s spread legs. Somehow he still managed to look up at Jace, asking… nearly begging with his eyes.

“Go on,” Jace urged. “You need it as much as I do.”


End file.
